lewd_worldfandomcom-20200213-history
Ariane
Name: Ariane Class: Explorer Level: 1 Current XP: 0/8 Title: Description/Lore/Whatever: Flags * Lighthearted - Cringe or laugh at my one-liner. * Daredevil - Let me put us both into terrible danger. * Competitive - Take up my frivolous wager, and lose. Background: ☀Warrior When you wield a shield, it gives an additional +1 armor. When you do not wield a shield, your melee attacks have +2 piercing. Stats Max HP: 20 Damage: d10 Armor: Appeal: d6 Carry Load: 12 General Moves * Fighting Style Your knowledge and training allows you to change between a variety of fighting styles. Only one Style can be active at a time. Choose 3 that you already know: X Cautious: Gain +1 when you Defy Danger. [ ] Defensive: When you use the Defend move, treat a 6- as a 7-9. [ ] Reckless: When you deal damage, deal +1d4 damage. When you take damage, take +1d4 damage. When you change your fighting style to adapt to the situation, roll+DEX. This is called Change Style. ✴On a 10+, you recenter yourself and select a new Style. ✴On a 7-9, also choose one: •  The new Style isn’t effective at first, take -1 Forward •  The Style requires that you draw attention or put yourself in a spot. The GM will tell you how. Choose a Default Style. By nature you always have this Style active until you Change Style. Accurate, Cautious, Deceptive, Reactive, Defensive, OR Reckless You can always instantly return to this Style, at no cost. * Wall Walking You can climb along solid walls and ceilings as quickly as you can walk or run, regardless of their texture or composition. When you are climbing, you only have one hand free to take actions with. You may carry one person with you while you are Wall Walking, but you can't use your hands at all while you have a passenger. * No One Looks Up When you cling to a ceiling without talking, moving, or attacking, NPCs will never notice you, if you haven't been spotted already. If the ceiling is high enough that you are above their natural line of sight, they won't notice you even if you move. You can always ask the GM if you are above their line of sight before moving, and the GM will answer truthfully. Anyone actively watching the ceiling always has a chance to see you. * Death From Above When you drop in on someone from above, roll+STR. On a 10+, choose two. On a 7-9, choose one: ? Deal your damage with your weapon. ? Kidnap them - you retreat to somewhere nearby, taking them with you. ? No one notices you dropping in, and your target doesn't make a sound. * On A Mirror’s Edge When you begin free running, start moving and roll +STR. On a 10+, hold 3. On a 7-9, hold 2. On a 6-, hold 1, but when you spend it, the GM will add a complication. You lose all of this hold the moment you stop moving. Spend 1-hold to do one of the following: ? Avoid or knock aside an enemy attack and keep moving. ? Leap around, over, or through an obstacle or enemy in your path. ? Get up somewhere out of reach or out of sight. * Survivor Type* Name your three greatest fears. When you defy danger against these things, treat a miss as a 7-9. However, you're more likely to encounter the stuff of your nightmares: - Undeads - Parasites - Very large insects Sex Moves * Drank My Own You do not require rations or water, as long as you have access to someone else's fluids. * Double-Team When you perform a sex move while accompanied by your allies, take +1 to the roll. Misc. Powers * None Gear 4/12 carry weight * Climbing spear (close, reach, 1 piercing, 2 weight) - Belt * Leather armor (1 armor, 1 weight) - Worn * Adventuring gear (5 uses, 1 weight) - Backpack * Bandages (3 uses, slow, 0 weight) - Pouch on Hip * 1 coin - Pouch on hip